


One crazy girlfriend

by Brunodealb



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunodealb/pseuds/Brunodealb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's weird. She's absolutely crazy. She doesn't do well at school. She's not even that pretty. Then why is he on a date with HER?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop. Send help, please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin goes on his first date with Setsuna.

How'd it get to this? I mean, when I first met her she was stuck in a tree. Apparently she was trying to find a pineapple. A FREAKING PINEAPPLE. After explaining to her how those aren't apples that grow on pines, I had to carry her home after she somehow tripped on a pebble and sprained her ankle. A week later, when I'm finally starting to forget that day, WHO ELSE WOULD I FIND AT SCHOOL? Not only that, she shares most classes with me. Not only THAT, but that empty locker next to mine now has an owner. She's annoying, crazy and doesn't do her homework. Then why am I going on a date with SETSUNA of all people?!  
"Corrin? Where are we going?"  
As Setsuna got a bit too close for comfort, I repeated for the... What? Ninth time now?  
"We're going to have dinner at that fancy restaurant that just opened."  
"You're really nice, to invite me over... Even Hinoka took a while to go out with me..."  
Of course she woul-- Wait...  
"Did you just say Hinoka?!"  
"Hm? I did, yes..."  
"Like, a really strong redhead?"  
"How'd you guess?"  
Oh god no. NonononononononoNO! This can't be happening. Hinoka seemed almost GLAD to be moving away from her "friends".  
This is not a good sign.  
"*sigh* There might be a teeny-tiny chance that she's my sister..."  
"Really? That's nice..."  
That... Was not the reaction I was expecting.  
"You're not excited to be able to see her again?"  
"Of course I am. How could I not?"  
That could not have come out less excited if she tried to.  
"Well, we're here."  
As we took a seat, a tall man with white hair approached us.  
"Good evening. I am Jakob, and I will be your waiter tonight. Would you like anything to drink?"  
"I want pineapple juice."  
Of course she does.  
"I'll have a Coke, thanks."  
"I will be back shortly. Here's the menu."  
As Setsuna lazily decided what she would eat, I couldn't help but notice that she was actually wearing makeup. Her clothes were just formal enough that I could tell she actually put some thought into what she would wear. Maybe she was taking this more seriously than I thought. Maybe this date won't be so bad after all.  
"So, how did you meet my sister?"  
"She helped me out when I fell inside a pitfall trap on our school trip a few years ago. She was always nice like that..."  
"Yeah, I'm sure she was."  
...  
"Hinoka, I've got someone I'd like you to meet!"  
"Alright, alright, no need to yell... Setsuna?"  
"Hi... I'm Setsuna it's very nice to meet you... Wait, that's not right..."  
Hinoka looks at me as if to say "SERIOUSLY?!"  
I slowly nod, with a very awkward grin on my face.  
"*sigh* Just... Try not to bring her here too often. I don't know if Takumi can stay in the same room as her without punching a wall."  
"That's so nice of you to say..."  
I'm starting to get used to her. Sure, she's not the most conventional friend (Girlfriend? With her, I couldn't really tell) or the best student, but Setsuna had her charm.  
"Heheh... Come in, I'm sure you girls have a lot to catch up on."  
The glare my sister gave me could only be described as satanic. I knew I owed her BIG after this.


	2. The Group Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silas invites Corrin and Setsuna on a group date. It went quite well despite His girlfriend's sour personality.

The phone call came at around 10 P.M. I was at the shower, so Sakura was the one to pick up. She knew Silas, so at least she knew that she could just leave the phone on my bed. When I called back, now I think THAT'S where the week started going wrong. Silas is my best friend, so he's the only one besides my siblings that knows I'm dating Setsuna. I now regret telling him. He called because he wanted me, him, Setsuna and his girlfriend to go on a group date. The problem was that last addition to the group.  
Silas' girlfriend was... Unique. And mostly not in a good way. She moved into our town at the end of last year and Silas was the only person willing to show her around one thing led to another, and now they hold hands while walking to school. The bad part came when I first met her.  
"Corrin, this is Selena. Selena, Corrin."  
"I'm Corrin. Silas has told me a lot of good things about you."  
"Yeah, whatever."  
At that moment, I began to realize that some of those good things Silas said might have been lies. I was able to get used to her but I'm mostly worried about MY girlfriend's well being. But Silas IS my best friend, so I couldn't really just say "I'm sorry, but your girlfriend can be a HUGE bitch sometimes, so no."  
That friday, me and Setsuna were headed to the cinema to meet my best friend.  
"Now, if you want to get along with Selena, you need to act... Well, not like you normally do."  
"Ok... So how DO I act?"  
"Ummm... Just try not to piss her of too much."  
"Ok. That's easy, I suppose."  
We walked in silence for a few more minutes before we saw our destination. A gray-haired boy was waving at us. Next him was a red-haired girl with long twin tails. One of her arms was around Silas' and the other one was checking the time on her phone.  
"Heeey! Corrin! Over here!"  
As I waved back, I noticed a certain lack of a person by my side. When I looked behind me, I saw Setsuna by a toys shop, entranced by a pegasus plushie. You know, maybe I was judging Selena too harshly before. Love truly is blind.  
"Ugh, is that your girlfriend? Talk about childish."  
"Nice to see you too, Selena. Hang on, I'll go get her."  
...  
"Setsuna, what are you doing?"  
"Well, I saw this plushie and I came to take a closer look..."  
"*sigh* Listen, remember what I said twenty minutes ago?"  
"To not make Selena angry?"  
"And how do you think she feels when you run off somewhere and make her wait more?"  
"I dunno... Excited?"  
"What? No! Just... If you behave tonight I'll buy you that plushie, Ok?"  
"Yay... Corrin is gonna give me a present..."  
...  
We all watched this weird movie about a girl that had to decide to live with her birth family or the adoptive family that raised her.  
It was okay, but I felt a weird connection to that movie. Strange. During the movie, I could feel Setsuna lean against me and fall asleep. I put my arm around her and planted a kiss on her forehead. I looked over to the other side to find Silas with his arm around Selena, her head on his shoulder.  
...  
After the movie, we went to an Italian restaurant. Setsuna was still a bit drowsy, but we managed to hold a conversation in our own weird way.  
"So. How'd you guys like the movie?"  
"I liked that girl with the blue hair..."  
"I thought you were sleeping."  
Setsuna looked back at me with a slight blush on her face.  
"I woke up a bit later, but you were holding me so tightly I didn't want you to let go."  
As I felt blood rush to my face, I could hear Selena laugh.  
"You fell asleep during the movie? What a loser!"  
Me and Silas exchanged a glance. He was telling me not to say anything. Setsuna seemed oblivious to the redhead's insult.  
"Who'd you like most, Selena?"  
"That cute girl with the twintails. She looked like the type who would be able to knock some sense into her boyfriend. Wait. Now that I think about it, her boyfriend looked a lot like you, Silas."  
"Yeah? Well, my girlfriend's cuter."  
"Damn right she is."  
...  
After the restaurant, we went to the arcade.  
It was very... 80s I guess? There was this really funky music playing, and all of the cabinets seemed older than they should be.  
We had fun nonetheless. Selena refused to lose to Setsuna at an archery game, so me and Silas left them playing and went to get some drinks.  
"So, what'd you think?"  
My friend's question took me by surprise.  
"About what?"  
"The date, dude! I know you don't like Selena, so it means a lot to me that you actually came. You think they can get along well for a few minutes?"  
"Well, Selena won't kill Setsuna until she wins, and judging by the frustrated expression on her face, that will take a while. You think she'll ever win?"  
"We're staying until she does, so..."  
"Maybe one six cokes won't be enough."  
The game kept on going for a while, but Selena won in the end. She said she wanted to go shopping, so Silas was dragged out of the arcade. When the couple was far enough away so they wouldn't hear us, I asked my own girlfriend:  
"Did you let her win?"  
"You told me not to make her angry..."  
"... I love you."  
"I love you too..."  
I pulled Setsuna in for a kiss.  
"... Let's go get that plushie."  
"I'd like that..."  
Things went well in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll keep this going for a while, so if you have any pairings you would like to see here, just ask.


	3. The Sweet Princess' Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura asks Corrin to help her with a boy she likes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm deviating a bit from the main pairing, I know. But there's only so much I can do without at least writing something else first. Also, some characters, such as one in this story, may be kinda hard to translate into a modern setting, especially in high school. I'll try my best to stick to their general personalities, but I'm no professional author.

Last night, I heard a knock on my door.  
"B-Brother? Do you h-have a moment?"  
"I always have time for you, Sakura. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
"U-umm, I-I want to a-ask you something."  
She was stuttering more than usual today. This must really be serious.  
"You can ask me anything, sis."  
"Umm, h-how do you a-ask someone out?"  
I was taken aback. Of all people, I did not expect Sakura to ask me something like that. Well, then again, Hinoka and Takumi don't have a significant other, and Ryoma was out of the country. And I certainly wouldn't ask mother.  
"Aww, my little sis has a sweetheart, does she? Come here. Tell me about him."  
"W-well, he's really serious, and he r-really cares about his brother. He a-also really hates anything s-sweet."  
"Hmmm. I don't really have much experience with anyone besides Setsuna, but maybe you should get him a gift."  
"B-But what kind of thing w-would he like?"  
"What about a love letter? Or maybe one of those little dolls you like to sew together. The gift itself doesn't matter. It's the thought that counts."  
Sakura took a moment to think. I understood how she felt. Asking Setsuna out wasn't easy either, though for entirely different reasons.  
"I t-think the doll m-might work. Could c-come to the store w-with me?"  
"Of course. We'll go tomorrow morning."  
"T-thank you Corrin."  
...  
The next day, I could notice Sakura barely containg her excitement during breakfast. This guy clearly meant a lot to her.  
"Mom! Me and Sakura are going shopping!"  
"Be careful out there!"  
And off we went. Sakura was bouncing around happily.  
"So, what does he look like?"  
"He has red hair, and he has a scar from when he got into a car accident."  
"Wow. Poor kid, with a scar at such a young age."  
"I think it suits him. It makes him look tough. He also dresses kind of sloppily."  
He certainly seems like a tough guy. I wonder what made Sakura like him so much. When we got to the store, Sakura did most of the work. In the end I basically just carried her bags. Now I know what Silas must feel like.  
"Is that everything?"  
"Yes. Thank you for coming with me, Corrin."  
"Don't mention it. Hey, why don't you invite him over to our next family dinner?"  
"W-what?! N-no I'm sure h-he has other things to d-do..."  
"Okay. If you promise to bring him, I'll give you my dessert for a week."  
"Aww, that's cheating!"  
"Well?"  
"...O-Only if you bring y-your girlfriend."  
"...Do I have to?"  
"Yes!"  
...  
Dinner was certainly more lively that night. We were all excitedly waiting for our special guest to arrive. Sakura jumped from her seat when the doorbell rang. A few moments later she came back into the living room holding hands with a stern-looking boy. When Sakura told me he had a scar, I thought it was a small cut on his cheek, not a massive gash across his whole face. As the chatter died down, I could tell the boy was used to killing the mood.  
"Hello. I am Saizo. It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope to maintain a good relationship with you all."  
Looking around the room, I saw many surprised faces, but thankfully nobody seemed to dislike Saizo. I'm glad my family is open-minded. I wondered now more than ever what attracts Sakura to him. And then I noticed Sakura. The poor thing was so embarrassed you'd think she had ketchup all over her face. She probably knew something like this would happen. Luckily, Setsuna accidentally saved the day. A soft voice was heard from the bathroom.  
"Guys! I think I'm stuck in the toilet!"  
The laughter lightened the mood tremendously. As relief washed over my pink-haired sister, Hinoka went to get my girlfriend out of her accidental trap.  
...  
As the night went on, the family realized that despite Saizo's rugged exterior, he was a dedicated young man that really wants to protect those close to him.  
"So Saizo, did you like the gift my sister made for you?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
Sakura started to get nervous again.  
"W-Well, I thought I would m-make this a surprise f-for everyone..."  
Sakura got out a small box from her backpack. When she opened it, a collective "Aaaaawww" was heard. Inside the box were small plush dolls of our whole family, as well Saizo and Setsuna. Even Saizo seemed to be taken aback. The small party went on for a while, and after it ended Sakura came to my room once more.  
"Brother? May I come in?"  
"Of course Sakura."  
"Thank you again for your help with Saizo."  
"Hey, I told you not to mention it. And congratulations on mustering up enough courage to ask him out without the gift. I'm proud of you, sis."  
"I-I actually w-was too embarrassed t-to show him the doll s-so I just had to go with it."  
I take my sister in my arms.  
"You know what? You said he doesn't like sweet things, but that's not true."  
"W-Why do you say that?"  
"'Cause you're the sweetest person I know, and he really loves you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Saizo didn't appear much but I wanted to focus on Corrin's relationship with Sakura. Plus, I just can't imagine him as a 14 year old.  
> (P.S.: I take requests for pairings. Thank you to Anon Scum for Sakura X Saizo, even if I utterly butchered them)


	4. The Tutor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kept you waiting, huh?  
> Blame mid-terms. Or the closest you can get to them in Brazil.

I hate finals. I hate studying, I hate that feeling that you forgot something, and then you overthink and screw yourself over, and then you feel terrible for the rest of the week. Well, what better way to study than to study for two people? Yeah... Setsuna isn't the best student.  
"...and then you divide it by 14. Got all that?"  
"..."  
"...Setsuna? Were you even listening?"  
"..."  
"SETSUNA!"  
I shook my girlfriend out of her trance-like state. I hate when this happens. One time she managed to daydream through a roller coaster. Not only did I have to ride again, I also had to explain to my mother that my girlfriend didn't notice we were moving at speeds nearing that of sound.  
"Ahn? Oh, maths. Can't we do something else? I'm bored now..."  
"No! We can't! You weren't paying attention at all, and we only started fifteen minutes ago! Did you forget that if you fail maths this year, you won't be allowed to go on the school trip?"  
"Awww, man... But I already know all this stuff..."  
"Really? Then you wouldn't mind if I made a little bet with you?"  
"Not really, no."  
Maybe this was going to be easier than I thought. If she lost the bet, I can just make her study and this will all be over soon.  
"Okay. I'll ask you a question. If you get it right, you don't have to study this weekend and you get to decide where we're going tomorrow. If you get it wrong though, we're not going anywhere until you know this subject more than you know yourself."  
"That's fine, I suppose... But if I win, I get to do makeup on you!"  
"Seriously? Whatever... Well, are you ready?"  
"Yup."  
"What's fifty one times double one third of the square root of eighty one?"  
Without hesitation, she answered:  
"One hundred and twenty six."  
I am in COMPLETE shock. I must have heard that wrong. I mean, there's no chance she would answer so quickly.  
"...C-Come again?"  
"One hundred and twenty six."  
"...B-But, how? You never pay attention in class, and you blanked out just now... How?!"  
My girlfriend giggles.  
"You do know I could still hear you, right...? I'm not THAT distracted..."  
"But what about the time with the roller coaster?"  
"I just wanted to go alone with you..."  
...I'm not even surprised.  
"*sigh* Go on. Get the makeup."  
"Yay..."  
...  
"You really had to pick this place, didn't you?"  
We were back to the same toy store that had emptied my wallet a few times now. The plush of the week was a small blue-ish green dragon. This one was cheap so I got lucky. I needed to save my money for... Stuff. Yeah, I'll go with that.  
"Oh, my. Who do we have here?"  
No. Please, no.  
"Heeey, Niles! How's it going?"  
"Oh, my day just keeps getting better, it seems. Who's your friend over there?"  
"U-umm, I-I'm her math tutor. We agreed to meet here, and I found her inside this toy store." "Oh, really? Then you wouldn't mind if I were to, say, ask her to come to my house?" "DON'T YOU DA-- um, I mean... Sure! Why not?" "It's okay. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." "...Thanks." Niles looks at me with a devilish grin. "So. Have you two done it yet?" "Is that all you ever think about?" "I would say so, yes." We chatted idly while my girlfriend payed for her stuffed present. Now that I think about it, I rarely see Niles without-- "Niles!" "Hello, Leo. How was your day?" "Don't play dumb. You know why I'm here." "Whatever could you be talking about? Anyways, I'll be going now. Goodbye, Corrin." I wonder how Leo puts up with that guy. Well, to each their own I guess. "Where are we going now...?" "I thought you were deciding today." "Oh yeah... I forgot. We could go back to the arcade." "Good idea. I'm gonna beat you this time!" "You wish..." ... We came back to Setsuna's house later that night. We didn't have school tomorrow, so I decided to stay over for a bit more. "Today was fun. Maybe I should let you choose where we go more often." "Nah... It sounds boring." I laughed. Though something had been nagging at me for a while. "Hey. How come you get low grades in math if you're actually good at it?" Her face goes red. "Actually, I studied a lot before you came over. I didn't want our alone time to go to waste..." "... Thank you. It means a lot to me that you would go to such lengths for us to be together, Setsuna." "... I want a nickname." I laughed. That was one of the best days I've had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My objective is to have between eight and twelve chapters, so leave pairings you'd like to see below.


	5. The Group Date 2: The Datening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend needs dating advice, but it's no who you would expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recycling after three chapters, people!

I knew I shouldn't have told Niles. Not that it was really an option, but still. After my history class, a friend of mine came to me asking for dating advice. The thing is, it wasn't just any guy. It was Laslow. Laslow is a massive womanizer, but he seemed really nervous about this particular girl. If I didn't know him well, I would say he's actually in love.  
"So. You're saying you talked to a girl, got her number and successfully asked her out on a date?"  
"Yes, exactly."  
"And there AREN'T pigs falling from the sky? Are you sure?"  
"Dude, please believe in me just this once."  
"Okay. Say I believe you. What do you want me to do?"  
"Well..."  
...  
And that's how it came to me, my girlfriend, a womanizing dancer and a homicidal cook sitting awkwardly in a sushi bar. A good few minutes passed without anyone saying a thing, and the chances of salvaging this were plumetting. I had to act fast. "Sooooo... when did you guys meet?" "Oh, I've known Laslow here for a loooong time! We met at our friend Xander's birthday a few years ago." "You two know Xander? I thought he moved out of town." "Yes, well it was Leo who invited us, but the brother of my friend is also my friend right?" "I suppose. And how did Laslow convince you to come here today? Most of his attempts in that area end up failing." "It's not THAT bad... is it." Everyone chimed in with a "Yes". "Actually, he was getting shot down so much, I kinda wanted to give him a chance. In the end he wasn't so bad." Laslow's face lit up at that moment. I guess he didn't get many compliments, especially from girls. "You're very lucky... He seems like a nice guy..." The comment from my girlfriend, who had not spoken up at all that evening, surprised both me and my grey haired friend. "Someone's having a good day, huh Laslow?" His face was indistinguishable from a dodgeball. This was definitely a first. ... We payed for our meal and, since Laslow wanted this to be as close to a "regular" date as it could be, we went to the movie theater. Though I'm pretty sure that most people don't watch "The return of the Faceless III" on their first date. "That was SO cool! I really liked that part where that football player cut the monster in half with a samurai sword and blood went flying EVERYWHERE! What'd you think Laslow?" "It was an... Interesting experience, I guess. I certainly wasn't expecting you to pick a horror movie, though." "Well, I don't really find them scary. I just like it when someone gets cut up into little pieces. That's when it starts getting interesting." I shift my weight uncomfortably, unable to say anything abou my friend's taste in women due to my own. Changing the subject was most probably the best strategy here. Just as I was about to open my mouth however, I felt Setsuna let go of my arm. "Where are you going?" "..." I had to chase after her, so I told Laslow and Peri to wait in front of the Ice cream parlor. I figured they could use some time alone anyways. My girlfriend wandered around the shopping mall for a bit before reaching her destination: a small sweets shop, which seemed so unimportant and run-down that most people wouldn't have noticed it. "Setsuna? Why did you come here? We're in the middle of a date, remember?" "I was going to buy Sakura a birthday gift. I remember you telling me she likes sweets, so..." I couldn't believe it. I had forgotten my own sister's birthday and the one to remind me was the most air headed person I know. Wow. After we made our purchase (A small cherry blossom shaped box of chocolates), we went back to where I left our friends waiting. What we found was surprising. Laslow and Peri were... Kissing? Wow. Maybe I'm the one who needs dating advice. When Laslow notices me, I nod. "Let's go home. I think he's got this covered." "He really IS a nice guy..." ... The next monday, word around the school was that Laslow was seen holding hands with a blue haired girl. Looks like my job was done. Maybe Niles telling everyone wasn't such a bad thing in the end.


	6. The Setup

"Hello?"  
"Um, hi. Is Selena home?"  
"Oh! Yes, she is. Is this Silas?"  
"It's his best friend actually."  
I never thought I'd be calling Selena to this, but Silas insisted. I just hope she goes with it.  
"Who is it?"  
"It's Corrin. Look, I know you have things you'd rather be doing, but just hear me out, okay?"  
"... You have sixty seconds."  
"I need you to go out with my girlfriend."  
"WHAT? Why wo--"  
"Sixty seconds, remember? Her birthday's coming up, and I'm preparing a surprise party for her. The thing is, I need to make sure she won't come visit before we're ready, so I asked Hinoka to take her to the mall. She said she would if other girls came, so here we are. Sakura and Peri are coming as well. Wait, hold on. Uh huh? Hmm. Okay. Silas said he'll buy you the thing you wanted if you agree. I assume you know what the "thing" is."  
"Blackmailing bastard. Fiiiine, I'll come. But tell him I'll take the big one."  
"Okay, see you Saturday. She said she'll take the big one."  
"Aww man, really? Oh, well."  
Niles looks at my friend with a smirk.  
""The big one, eh? What exactly are you buying for your girlfriend, Silas?"  
"It's not what you think, I swear."  
Niles, satisfied with the embarrassment he caused, turned on the TV.  
"--hat was the latest hit by popular singer Azura: Lost in thoughts all alone. We hope that she releases many more. And now, the weather."  
"So... Who's left?"  
"Laslow, Saizo and Leo. Although that last one isn't going to be easy..."  
"Oh I'll take care of him, trust me. Heheheh..."  
With that ominous remark, I called Saizo.  
"Hello."  
"Hey Saizo. It's Corrin."  
"Speak your business."  
"I just wanted to invite you over. I'm throwing a surprise party for my girlfriend on Saturday and Sakura wanted me to ask if you could come."  
"I see. You can tell her to expect me there. Is that all?"  
"Yes, it is. Thank you."  
He hung up without any more words. I'm not surprised.  
"One to go."  
"Dude, check this out."  
The image on the TV was of a woman looking at a tree with a shocked expression. Hanging from the tree was... "Really? How did she even manage to get stuck?" "Isn't that in the park nearby? Let's go get her!" "I'll go. You call Laslow." And of I went to rescue my girlfriend from a trap. Just another Tuesday, really. To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll take a break from this story to do a one shot of Nyx and Hayato, since it was suggested but I couldn't fit it into this story. This should be back after that.


	7. The preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys finish the preparations.

The night was going well. Peri and Sakura had finished baking the cake, Takumi had convinced his friend Oboro to make a dress for Setsuna (which I don't think was that hard, since she has a massive crush on my brother), and Niles had convinced Leo to help through whatever dirty trick. Now all we needed was to wait for Hinoka to come pick up the rest of the girls.  
"You know, I thought that something would have already be on fire by now. This is going rather well."  
"Don't be so pessimistic, man. We're all here to make sure that today will be special. You don't turn sixteen everyday after all."  
Silas never forgets to remind me of why he's my best friend. It had been like that for a long time now.  
*ring*  
The girls got ready to leave. Hinoka pulled me to the side right before they did though.  
"How long will you guys take here? Just so we don't come back too soon."  
"About three or four hours, I think."  
"That'll be twenty dollars, then."  
"Five an hour? Jeez, it's her birthday, you know?"  
"Babysitters aren't cheap, little brother."  
After I payed up, she smiled at me with satisfaction.  
"See? It wasn't that hard after all."  
My sister left with the rest of the girls, leaving me, Silas, Niles, Leo, Saizo, Laslow and Takumi in the house. An awkward silence fell over the room while everyone looked expectantly at me.  
"So... Shall we get going?"  
The next hour or so was quiet, with only the sound of the TV breaking through the silence.  
"...And as the winds move from the Izumo region to the south, there will be a small decrease of temperature in the region around Cheve. That concludes our weather report. Up next: Sports."  
The hours dragged on without much notable happening, which I guess is a good thing. Takumi and Leo would bicker about the placement of some decorations, and Niles was constantly pressuring Silas into revealing what the mistery item that Selena wanted to buy was, but at least we were moving along at a decent pace.  
"Laslow, could you get that blue ribbon there for me?"  
"Sure."  
"...This is boring! We've been doing this for what? Two hours now? Let's do something fun!"  
The comment came from Takumi, which surprised me. He wasn't the type to complain. But he was right. I could see that everyone was exhausted.  
"Hmmm... Hey, Takumi. Do you still have that karaoke machine?"  
"Oh yeah... it might still be in the basement. We could keep it around for the party as well."  
The dusty machine still worked, surprisingly. We got that thing from a garage sale over in our old town. God that was SO long ago. We took some time off to sing a song or two. Niles sang S&M (unsurprisingly), Laslow sang Hips Don't Lie (very much surprisingly) and Silas sang You've Got a Friend In Me. The time flew by and before we knew it we only had half an hour left. My phone rang, and when I saw it was my sister, I panicked slightly. I looked around the room. We had done most of the work already, but we should probably get back to work if we want to finish this. I answer the phone.  
"Corrin? We're at the parking lot right now. Are you guys done?"  
"Nearly. We just need to set the cake on the table and set up the "Happy Birthday" banner. Shouldn't take too long."  
"Okay then. We'll be getting there in about... Twenty minutes or so. See you then."  
"See ya. Okay guys, let's get back to work."  
"Aaaaaawwww..."  
"Yeah yeah... Let's go."  
We got to work. It really didn't take too long, so we managed to sneak a few more songs in. When the doorbell rang, we were all out of songs anyway. We quickly turned off the lights and hid in our own spots. We heard the knob turning, we jumped out and yelled:  
"SURPRISE!"  
...  
To be continued (I swear the next one is the last)


End file.
